The invention concerns an x-ray detector and method for production of x-ray images with spectral resolution.
According to the prior art, for example from Schulz R. F., “Fortschr Röntgenstr” 2001; 173: 1137-1146, x-ray detectors are known for various methods for producing x-ray images. These are predominantly solid-state detectors. Such solid-state detectors are generally comprised of a photodiode matrix formed from a plurality of photodiodes. The photodiode matrix is overlaid by a luminophore layer. Incident x-ray radiation is absorbed with the luminophore layer. Light is formed which is detected by the photodiodes and is conveyed to downstream evaluation electronics for evaluation.
To produce a spatially-resolved image of the incident x-ray intensity distribution, the x-ray intensity measured with each photodiode is evaluated and represented as a pixel. An integral signal measured over the entire layer thickness of the luminophore layer is thereby always evaluated. With the known method, no conclusion is possible about the spectral properties of the measured x-ray radiation.
Apart from this, the production of conventional solid-state detectors requires high costs. A photodiode matrix formed from amorphous silicon and a luminophore layer formed via vapor deposition in a vacuum, for example from needle-shaped/spicular CsI, are produced in separate production methods. The luminophore layer is subsequently bonded to the photodiode matrix. Such solid-state detectors are fashioned flat and rigid, conditional upon production. A variant shaping requires additional effort. For example, to produce a curved x-ray detector for x-ray computer tomography, photodiodes with cuboid- or cube-shaped scintillation bodies applied thereto are individual mounted on a curved carrier.